


let this summer stretch on

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The view from the bed out onto the water is incredible, but Mark thinks he might like this one, the view of Jinyoung between his spread thighs, even more.





	let this summer stretch on

**Author's Note:**

> it's been way too long since i last wrote markjin??? this exists specifically because of [this](http://got7-updates.tumblr.com/post/162076207350/marktuan-phuket) photo from mark's instagram from when got7 were in thailand in june, so this is set then! ~~and took me way longer to write than it should have done......~~

This is the best way to wake up, Mark’s sure of it. When there’s nowhere to be and Jinyoung’s beside him, when the room is cool even though Mark knows it has to be so, so humid outside. Jinyoung’s already awake, and he sits up, pulling himself away from where he was leaning into Mark’s shoulder when he seems to notice that Mark is, too.

“Hi,” he says, and he leans in for a kiss before Mark can even open his mouth to answer. It’s harder than Mark expects, so confident, so certain. Nothing like the calm of the water outside the window in front of the bed, except exactly like that at the same time, somehow. (Mark can’t be held responsible for how his brain tries to make sense of things in the morning. Or for how Jinyoung makes him feel.)

“Hey,” Mark says when Jinyoung pulls back. He can’t quite hide the surprise in his voice. “Good morning to you, too.”

Jinyoung just smiles at him, knowing and lazy. Mark has to return it, showing his teeth in a grin as Jinyoung peels back the duvet and moves down the bed, and _OK,_ Mark can deal with this. Definitely. He spreads his legs so there’s room for Jinyoung to fit.

Mark sits up a little and nods down at Jinyoung; he doesn’t need any words to express how he feels or what he wants. They can communicate like this, in signals and smiles and nothing else. It’s always come so easily between them, and Mark’s never been so grateful that someone else just _gets_ him the way Jinyoung does.

Jinyoung smirks and leans in closer to Mark, understanding. Mark’s half hard already, but Jinyoung’s hand on him has him stiffening up even more, and then there’s Jinyoung’s _mouth,_ Jinyoung’s lips brushing over him, Jinyoung’s tongue flicking out to have a taste. The view from the bed out onto the water is incredible, but Mark thinks he might like this one even more: Jinyoung between his spread thighs, tongue lapping at the head of his dick. It feels so good that Mark’s eyes fall shut for a moment, but only that. He doesn’t want to miss anything.

“So.” Jinyoung’s tongue is gone from Mark’s cock so he can talk, but he’s still so close, his breath against the sensitive skin making Mark shiver. “Hyung. What do you want?”

He tilts his head to one side, playing coy with a smile even as his eyes glimmer almost darkly. Mark takes a shaky breath.

“I think you know,” he tells Jinyoung, and Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, hand stroking down Mark’s cock from the base.

“Hm?”

“Put your mouth on me.” Mark’s smiling up at the ceiling as he says it, still grinning when he looks back down at Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s smile in return is calmer, more controlled, and after rubbing his cheek against Mark’s cock for a moment, after dragging his tongue over the tip once more, he takes Mark inside.

The sudden heat of Jinyoung’s mouth is startling, even after having it so many times, like the shock of hot concrete under bare feet when the sun’s out. Mark gasps and reaches down, brushing his knuckles against Jinyoung’s cheek and then getting the hand in his hair instead. It feels so soft, and his mouth is so wet. So perfect.

Jinyoung takes Mark a little deeper, humming around him, and Mark can’t help but jerk forward into his mouth even more, breath catching on a gasp. It doesn’t seem to unsettle Jinyoung at all: he just keeps going, looking up so his eyes meet Mark’s.

“Fuck.” Mark can’t help it; the look in Jinyoung’s eyes is so intense that it’s almost unnerving, and Mark can’t look away. “Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s eyes seem to sharpen, narrowing a little. It’s like he’s saying everything with them despite not saying anything at all, despite the fact that he _can’t_ say anything with his mouth on Mark. He knows exactly what he’s doing, is the thing. Knows exactly what slight, subtle things will have Mark gripping harder at his hair, knows how to have Mark falling apart, knows how to have him a total mess with nothing but his mouth.

Mark’s ready for it, ready to be absolutely taken apart, but after a while, Jinyoung pulls off. Mark furrows his brow, but he can’t quite seem to frown. Not when he’s got Jinyoung in front of him, Jinyoung’s hand still on his cock.

“Do you know,” Jinyoung starts, and there’s a part of Mark that wants to tell him to get on with it, but there’s _also_ a glint in Jinyoung’s eyes that Mark knows means _good ideas,_ “what I think would actually be fair?”

Mark shakes his head. The hand he’s got in Jinyoung’s hair moves down and back, his fingers playing with the hair at Jinyoung’s nape.

“What?” he asks.

“You returning the favour.”

“Sure.” Well, _duh._ Mark wouldn’t have it any other way. “Once you’re done with me,” he adds, but Jinyoung shakes his head.

“Not what I mean.”

Mark blinks.

“Oh,” he says after a moment, after it clicks in his mind. _“Oh._ Fuck, yeah. We can do that.”

It takes a couple of minutes to get comfortable, to really work it out, but they’re both lying on their sides soon enough. Jinyoung’s cock is right _there,_ and shit, Mark hasn’t even done anything to him yet, and yet he’s already so hard, precome leaking from the tip. Mark’s really quite proud of himself. It’s Jinyoung’s mouth on him that has Jinyoung like this. All him.

He wraps a hand around Jinyoung’s dick and gives it a jerk, smiling to himself at Jinyoung’s soft groan. Mark leans closer, lets his tongue dart out to take a lick. The skin’s warm against his tongue, and at Jinyoung’s sigh, Mark gets his mouth around Jinyoung properly. Jinyoung does the same for him again, the sensation just as good as it was before, as it always is.

It’s even better now, though. Even better now that there’s this between them, this mutual give and take, this exchange of nothing but pure, unbridled pleasure, good and wet and perfect. It’s a cycle, seemingly never-ending, nowhere where they end and begin. Mark only hopes that Jinyoung feels as good as he does, that he’s giving just as good as he’s getting. He knows he _can,_ knows from the countless times he’s been on his knees in front of Jinyoung, but it’s different like this, different when Jinyoung can’t tell him because his own mouth is just as busy (but of course, there’s no way that Mark could ever possibly even begin to complain about _that)._

Mark comes first, but he isn’t surprised, considering that Jinyoung got started on him first, considering how good Jinyoung’s mouth is in the first place. He moans around Jinyoung when he feels it happening, and then pulls his mouth back, his hand still working Jinyoung’s cock, a little shaky. Jinyoung keeps his mouth on Mark, not letting up at all, swallowing him down, the sound of it so _dirty._ It makes it even better, somehow, has the sparks under Mark’s skin shooting up even faster, exploding like – like actual fireworks, like a Fourth of July celebration back home.

“Jinyoung-ah,” he says, his voice shaking just like his hand is. He tightens his fist on Jinyoung, trying not to squeeze too hard but wanting to stay steady at the same time. “Fuck, that’s it.”

Jinyoung hums around him in answer, and Mark can imagine the look in his eyes if they’re open, all concentration and control. Mark lets his own eyes close, his lashes fluttering as he groans out something incoherent, something that’s meant to be Jinyoung’s name.

For a moment, once Jinyoung’s pulled off, Mark lets himself relax, letting out a deep breath. He loosens his hold on Jinyoung a little, moving his hand a little closer to the base of his cock. Jinyoung’s still so hard, still leaking for him. Something needs to be done about that, definitely.

“Come on,” Jinyoung says, playful, like he’s reading Mark’s mind. He pushes his hips forward a little, and Mark does what’s being asked of him, taking Jinyoung in his mouth again.

This time, he can hear everything, more than just hums and muffled moans. Jinyoung groans and curses and repeats Mark’s name over and over and over. It’s like he can’t stop himself from doing it, and Mark wishes he could watch the look on Jinyoung’s face, wishes he could see whether Jinyoung’s eyes are open or not, wishes he could see the shine of his perfect, open mouth.

Instead, Mark closes his eyes as he takes Jinyoung deeper, determined. He’s going to make this as good for Jinyoung as he possibly can, going to make him come _hard,_ going to take every single drop just like Jinyoung did for him.

When it happens – when Jinyoung gets louder, desperately clawing at Mark’s side – that’s exactly what Mark does.

“Hyung.” Jinyoung sounds urgent, all of that control from earlier now gone. _“Mark-hyung.”_ His nails dig into Mark’s skin, but Mark doesn’t care, _can’t_ care when the reason why is because Jinyoung’s coming in his mouth, crying out Mark’s name again.

Mark pulls his mouth back. The head of Jinyoung’s cock is so wet, and when Mark licks his lips, his mouth is, too. Again, he’s pretty proud of himself.

They start to sit up, Jinyoung moving the sheets so they’re both under the covers, just as they were when they woke up. Jinyoung initiates another kiss, making it deep – they can taste themselves on each other’s tongues – and Mark cradles Jinyoung’s face in one hand, Jinyoung’s stubble rough under Mark’s fingertips, a contrast to his soft mouth. Again, they don’t need words. All Mark needs from Jinyoung is a smile, one that has his eyes crinkling, and he’s got it.

As much as Mark wishes today could begin and end with nothing but this bed, he looks beyond it, looks out at the water through the window, at the land in the distance. As far as views go, it’s so serene, somehow: cool, even at the height of summer, even though the temperature out there is nowhere _near_ cool. Mark reaches across to the nightstand for his phone, opens the camera, and snaps a photo of the view. Instagram can have this, but they can’t have the fact that Jinyoung’s beside him, can’t know how hard his heart’s beating for Jinyoung, constant and never stopping.

 

**Author's Note:**

> rather fittingly, as of now, if one more person subscribes to me on here, i'll have.......... 69 subscribers. thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
